Story of the betrayed(up for adoption)
by Sheaon13
Summary: You know I thought I might feel a little different when everyone I know, well except for Max, betrayed me just because I lost in the unova league. I really thought I would have felt some sort of anger or even sadness, but I didn't. I just felt unusually calm about the whole thing, I left my house without any words as soon as they told me the truth about how they felt. - Ash Ketchum
1. Chapter 1

"Well we better get to the lab" I told myself, remembering what happened up to this point.

I was betrayed by my friends after my not so victory over the unova league, meaning I didn't win. They all left me, we'll all except my Pikachu, buizel, charizard, bulbasuar, corphish, snivy, quilava, oshawott, leavany, infernape, septile, bayleef, totodile, pignite, staraptor, snorlax, scraggy, butterfree, pidgeot, and lapras(who I got back)

I remember catching new pokemon which were a magicarp(which evolved into a garydos), absol, riolu(the one from the hunter jay incident), lucario(yes the one from the tree of begging), mewtwo, mew, darkrai(he was very grateful to me), latias(from altomare), azelf(which had taken a liking to me), lugia, dragonite(it was the one that use to be iris's but because she abandoned me he abandoned her), mandibuzz, braviary, beartic, zekrom, flareon, jolteon, vaporeon, sylveon, umbreon, espeon, leafeon, glaceon, eevee, shiny nintails, spearrow, salamence(it was hunter jay's but it ran away), piplup, blaziken(yes this is may's blaziken because as soon as he heard that may was going to betray me he left her), absol, amaura(who when captured by a pokeball doesn't have to be in cold climates anymore), tyrunt, and raichu.

Then the ones that evolved were oshawott to dewott, snivy to servine to serperior, bayleef to meganium, corphish to crawduant, totodile to coconaw, pignite to emboar, scraggy to scrafty, and quilava to typhlosion.

Though there were some that didn't want to evolve, those were Pikachu, riolu, buizel, and bulbasuar.

I had finished a training session with them a while ago and we decided to go to Kalos and try out for the league there under a new name, that name was Ryu James Ushima, well I also had to go work at professor Sycamore's lab for three months today is the last day.

Now I had black messy hair with my bangs coming out in three short spikes and it's stationed in between my eyes and the middle spike is about four inches away from my nose. I still have dark brown eyes. I have goggles on the top of my head and I'm wearing a dark grey tank top with a black trench coat that comes to my knees over it, the collar of the trench coat is up about two inches away from my ears, black jeans with sliver chains across the pockets tucked into black rain boots with a strip of dark grey on the bottom of the boots, gloves that are dark grey except the fingers which are black, and a black cloth choker with a pokeball symbol hanging down from it.

Professor Rowan also gave me that pokeball choker to act as pokeballs for my pokemon to carry all my pokemon and only with a thought call upon one of them and he also made my forged pokedex with my fake name, he's the only one that knows the truth about my identity. Oh yeah I can also understand all pokemon now.

'Ash what's wrong?' Pikachu asked me as we got off the plane.

"It's just it's been a long time since we tried out for a league, huh?" I asked him.

'Yeah we haven't not since the betrayal' Pikachu responded.

"Well I guess now we'll get to prove them all wrong" I told Pikachu.

"Even if it's under another name" I added.

'That's right Ash!' piplup shouted, you see I got piplup as my second starter to make it more believable that I came from sinnoh, even though I already had infernape professor rowan just wanted it to be much more believable, besides now I keep both piplup and Pikachu out of their pokeballs because they don't like it.

"You know the only one of them that didn't actually betray me was max, but because he wasn't ten at the time he couldn't just leave home. He's ten now and I'm fifteen, he promised that he'd come and find me when he turned ten." I said more to myself than anything else.

"May why did you have to follow me I don't want you here don't you get that, you betrayed Ash so therefore I hate you" the voice that could only belong to Max said to his elder sister. Max was a ten year old boy with black messy hair and black eyes. He wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a red pokeball symbol on it, white sneakers, and black square frame glasses. His ralts, more than likely the one he was going to come back for, was on his shoulder.

"Well you're bound to meet Ash and when you do I'm going to take back _my _blaziken that _he _stole" May said angrily. May was a lightish brown haired girl, her hair was now pulled into a long mid back length pony tail with her bangs pulled to her left side over that eye, with hazel eyes, and she was about fourteen. She wore a purple shirt with a light blue jacket over it, black capris, and white tennis shoes. She was about thirteen years old now.

"Yeah and _my _dragonite as well" the purple headed freak known as Iris shouted. Iris had long purple hair pulled into two looped pony tails, like nurse joy wears her hair, with black eyes. She wore a peach color long sleeve shirt, dark blue shorts, and peach color sneakers. Her axew was in a pokeball so I could only assume that he evolved. She was about seventeen years old, now.

"He didn't steal them they left you for Ash" Max reasoned.

"No way, they would never do that!" May and Iris shouted in unison.

That's when Max turned to my direction.

"Ash is that you?!" Max shouted in shock.

I shook my head and replied "No my name is Ryu and I'm from hearthome city, Sinnoh"

"Wait your from sinnoh!?" a certain bluette named Dawn asked, well more like shouted. Dawn had dark blue hair that was put into ringlet curls with dark blue, almost black, eyes. She wore a light pink t-shirt with a white jacket over it, a white mini skirt, and hot pink rain boots. Her piplup was by her side trying to make conversation with my piplup.

"Yeah I am, why?" I asked with fake kindness.

"I am too what was your starter pokemon?" Dawn asked out of curiosity.

"Well I technically had two since me and Pikachu here have been together since he hatched from his egg, but he doesn't like pokeballs same with piplup here who was also my starter, he was the one I got from professor Rowan" I replied.

"Wow you chose piplup too?" Dawn asked her piplup trying to talk to mine who was just choosing to ignore him and when he got to close she attacked him with peck.

"Piplup!" I said in fake sternness, "I'm sorry it's just that piplup doesn't really get along with other piplups, she said that they all use to pick on her in the place she was born"

"What do you mean by she said?" Dawn asked

"Oh I'm sorry I should have said sooner, I can understand pokemon" I explained then looked at the time.

"Oh no we're going to be late to see professor Sycamore!" I shouted running down the street into the professor's lab.

"I'm sorry I'm late again, professor" I apologized to him.

"It's no problem, Ryu, after all today is your last day, I bet froakie will be sad, he doesn't trust any trainer but you especially after you trusted him enough to tell him some secret which I still can't figure out" Sycamore sighed. Sycamore was a black haired professor with his bangs pulled into one strand creating a zigzag, situated directly between his eyes and down to the tip of his nose; but it wasn't plastered on his face, it's more like it's sticking out.

"And you never will professor" I responded.

"Oh yeah Ash the trainer of garchomp wants you to have him, since you and garchomp are so close." The professor said with a smile.

"Wow really, I can take him with me?" I asked kindly.

"Of course" Professor Sycamore replied.

"That's great, maybe I could take froakie with me too if he wants?" I asked.

"That would be great if he wants!" Sycamore replied.

"Hey garchomp guess what" I said.

**Switch to third person point of view.**

"Hey isn't that the twerp?" a talking meowth dressed like a researcher asked.

"Yeah I think it is and he's got Pikachu with him" A man with light blue, almost violet hair, replied. This man had purple eyes and wore a researchers outfit

"Don't get sidetracked out goal is to get that garchomp, but then we'll also get that Pikachu too!" A dark pink haired woman with her hair pulled into her hat wearing a researcher's outfit said.

**Back to first person**

'Wait I really get to be your pokemon?' garchomp asked me in surprise.

"Of course garchomp, you know I wouldn't lie to you" I replied.

That's when garchomp screeched in happiness and when some sort of collar was attached to him.

Team rocket said their motto

"What's team rocket?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"You should know what team rocket is by now you've explained it before, we're a group of bad guys that steal other people's pokemon, and we've been trying to steal your Pikachu for years!" Jesse explained. Jesse was in the researchers outfit but now she's not, she's in the white female team rocket outfit and her hair is pulled into a curve that almost touches her upper legs.

"I'm sorry but you must be confusing me with someone else my name is Ryu Ushima, if that's any constellation" I replied.

"So your name isn't Ash Ketchum?" James asked. He was the male in the researchers outfit, but now he's wearing the white male team rocket uniform.

"No it's Ryu, as I said before" I replied.

"Back to the plan at hand we've got garchomp under our control now!" the talking meowth said.

"Wow a talking meowth" the little blonde girl that had been coming here with the gym leader clement, he told me that his bot had gone haywire and wanted to fix him, which he did and now the gym is running smoothly since he wants to travel and all and is planning on doing so with me, he even just recently gave me his heliolisk which apparently liked me a lot more than him. Anyway the blonde girl is his sister bonnie.

"So he's actually talking, I thought he wasn't since I can understand pokespeech and it sounds just like English" I said casually.

"As I was saying we can control garchomp with a push of a button" meowth said proudly then noticed the box was gone and that I had it in my hand.

"Good work absol" I said to my friend "Now return" he went back inside my necklace.

"Now let's get that collar off you" I said to garchomp and pressed a button on it and the collar fell off.

'Thanks' He replied.

"I'm just glad you're okay" I told him.

"Hey we're still here!" team rocket demanded.

"Oh yeah piplup bubble and send them flying" I said and immediately piplup obeyed sending team rocket 'blasting off again.'

"Hey Ryu" Clement started "I was wondering when exactly are we going to leave the city, I mean we could have a gym battle first if you wanted"

"No I want to wait until I have four badges to challenge you" I replied.

"Besides I'm waiting to see if froakie wants to come with us" I added, making sure froakie heard me. He did because next thing I knew he trapped himself inside one of the empty pokeballs on my belt (that's all the belt was god for now that I had the choker, carrying empty pokeballs for my new friends) and then I picked up the pokeball and held it near the choker and it sucked the pokeball inside. Then I did the same to garchomp's pokeball that the professor had given me, after returning garchomp that is.

"Well now that, that's done let's head out Ryu" Clement said with a smile.

"Yeah let's go" I nodded.

I guess we're finally off, it's finally time for me to actually try and get badges. I'll prove them all wrong, but first I need to find a way to get Max away from May, Iris, and Dawn.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics mean telepathy._

"Ryu, where are we going now that we can leave Luminos city?" Celemont asked me as we were walking.

"We have one more stop to make, also you'll be learning my true identity when I get something in the mail and when someone arrives from the police in Kanto or maybe when I meet up with a friend of mine who is here, well two friends" I replied with a smirk.

"Really? You only told me before that I would probably learn your identity the day we set out so I guess I am huh?" Celemont asked.

"You sure are" I replied.

"Yay! We get to learn who Ryu really is!" Bonnie yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah I know you do" I replied.

"Whew, I managed to escape them" Max sighed as he rounded the corner right into me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there, Ryu was it?" Max asked.

"Well, I was sort of lying about that I was waiting till you were out of Iris's, Dawn's, and May's sight to tell you that I really am Ash" I replied with a scratch of the back of my head.

"No way, it really is you then!" Max replied happily.

"Yeah it is" I nodded.

"So your name is Ash?" Celemont asked.

"Yeah it is" I replied.

'Ash I brought the package from officer jenny in Kanto and the one from professor Rowan' my mandibuzz said as she flew down to me.

"Thanks, mandibuzz" I replied as I opened the package from officer jenny.

"Wait, why are there three pokeballs?" I asked her.

'Well officer Jenny said that one is the guy who has been asking for you and the other two are a growlithe and an arcanine that she's giving to you and she won't allow you to send them back after all the other officers say they are more for trainers than anything else' Mandibuzz replied.

"Wait you really can understand pokemon now?" Max asked.

"Yes" I replied "Well mandibuzz I guess if Officer Jenny told you that I have to follow it. Come on out squirtle!"

'Ash!' Squirtle screamed, tears streaming down his eyes as he ran into my arms.

"Hey squirtle, I missed you too" I told my friend.

'Oh Ash when I found out the others had betrayed you like that I was so mad, I'm so sorry if I would have found out sooner or if I didn't have my duties as a firefighter then I'd have' I cut squirtle off with a raise of my hand. "It's not your fault you didn't know so I don't blame you at all, the others are just betrayers." I replied to squirtle with a smile.

'_He's right squirtle' _Lucario said coolly while leaning against a wall next to me.

I sighed, him being outside of the necklace meant only one thing, training.

"Let me find an empty clearing lucario" I sighed.

'_You know better than that, mewtwo can teleport us to the last one, you're just stalling'_ Lucario said, seeing through my ploy.

"Well, can I at least say goodbye to everyone" I fake cried

'_Come on my training isn't that dangerous'_ Lucario said, mocking fake hurt.

"Well, let's see the last ten times we had training you had to use heal bell on me to heal several fractured bones. Oh and being blindfold just makes the fact worse. I have to sense you and your attacks with my aura" I said exasperated.

'_Well nothing else seems to work on you if you're not in a situation like that you don't really know how to use your aura, well actually you have gotten to a point where we don't really need to put you in a situation like that anymore. You can call upon your aura whenever you need now'_ Lucario replied, thoughtfully.

"Then why are we still doing it?!" I demanded.

'_Because you progress much faster than you would if the sparing wasn't as dangerous or hard'_ Lucario responded.

"I bet that's why we started meditating before we start am I right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I hate you, you know that right?" I asked him and he shrugged, not really caring.

"Can I at least set things up with professor Sycamore?" I asked him.

'_Ah that where you can only carry sixteen pokemon the rest you have to leave here, huh?'_ Lucario asked.

"Yes I would like to do that so I can have more freedom to train and rotate others in" I replied walking to Sycamore's and explaining it to him and giving him my choker, in which he took every single pokemon out of it and gave back to me, as I put it back around my neck. Then I asked for Pikachu, piplup, froakie, squirtle, arcanine, growlithe, braviary, garchomp, lucario, riolu, mewtwo, heliolisk, mew, and darkrai's pokeballs, when I finish training with everyone for one last time that is.

"Alright, here you go, Ash. I still can't believe that was the secrete you were keeping." Sycamore said to me.

"Yeah, yeah I know be careful" I replied after he took the others, I had already told them I was going to rotate them.

"You know Ash, I wish you would give a girl a little more warning next time when you plan something like this" my best friend from back at pallet town said to me, she had gotten up later then me the day she got a pokemon and got a riolu that had taken a liking to her and named it blade and it also evolved. She swore to only catch six pokemon, which she did after all she was going to an aura guardian. That's what she was training to be. She also had a raichu named Volt and a sylveon named Ryme. She had curly sandy blonde hair with electric blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a black jacked, blue jeans tucked into black combat boots, a black cloth choker, and black fingerless gloves.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I didn't mean to leave you out of the loop till the last second I just was well not really thinking you'd want to come along" I said sheepishly.

She shook her head in disapproval and said, "Come on, you know me way better than that and we're best friends, unlike those traitors."

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry Sarah" I apologized.

"Apology accepted" She joked.

'_Ash, aren't you forgetting something'_ lucario said.

"No but I'm trying to" I sighed.

'_Come on let's get to your training'_ Lucario said.

"I really don't want to" I sighed.

'_You need to do your training with me afterwards'_ mewtwo said coming outside his pokeball and it was at that point I knew there was no way of getting out of this.

Mewtwo teleported us to a clearing and I told my pokemon to work on the moves I was having them work on and they got to work knowing what was about to happen with me.

'_Let's get to work'_ Lucario said and he blindfolded me and automatically my aura sense kicked in.

I dodged lucario's kick then power up punch, then aura sphere and sent back my own which he dodged.

I dodged about thirty more times, as well as sent some attacks at him, when lucario finally caught me off guard and it all went downhill from there.

"That's a new record" Lucario said to me.

"Yeah I know" I said then began to practice with my physic abilities with mewtwo, he was much more understanding with me than lucario, who just hit me and told me to dodge and fight back.

Now it was time to work on mega evolutions in battle with mewtwo and Pikachu, they were my strongest, but Pikachu also had a mega evolution in which he battled against mewtwo.

In Pikachu's mega evolution, yes he could mega evolve without permeantly evolving into raichu and this was because raichu evolved using a stone otherwise he wouldn't be able to, his shape was the exact same in fact the only different was he had black and yellow stripes and no other coloring on him, other than those two colors.

Now the ones that could mega evolve were charizard into mega charizard X, absol, garydos, mewtwo into mewtwo X, lucario, blaziken, and Garchomp(Which I had mega evolved before because the professor let me).

"Alright Charizard your up first" I told him and he flew over to me "You'll face Pikachu, since your typing changes into a dragon flying type"

Soon enough I fought with everyone that could mega evolve and now we would officially set out with Max, Bonnie, Celemont, and Sarah.

I went back to professor sycamore's lab and gave him the extra pokeballs that I was planning to eventually rotate in, but before I went bulbasaur decided to evolve and I decided to take the newly evolved ivysaur along.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ash before we leave I'd like to have a battle with you against me and bunnelby" Clemont said, suddenly.

"Alright, froakie your on" Ash said turning to the frog like pokemon.

'I won't let you down Ash' froakie responded.

"Alright bunnelby start off with dig!" Clemont shouted and bunnelby proceeded to spin like a top and go underground, Ash extended his aura and sensed where bunnelby was at, his eyes turning blue in the process.

"Froakie use water pulse behind you!" Ash shouted and froakie nodded forming a ball of water in his hands and shooting it at bunnelby, who had just resurfaced, throwing him back a good distance.

"Now use acrobatics to finish him off" Ash shouted and froakie did so, his pupils dilating and then him performing various moves too fast for the eye to follow, all ending in a fainted bunnelby.

Clemont recalled bunnelby and said "that was great Ash, I can't wait to battle again sometime.

'Wooooooow so cool' the fenniken from professor sycamore's lab said, watching the battle, though she was a girl she loved to fight and was always battle ready much like the charmander there in the lab.

"You know me and Bonnie thought a lot about and decided it would be better for us to stay at the gym, I hope you don't mind, Ash?" Clemont asked and Ash shook his head, he didn't mind at all.

"Hey um, Ash was it? Me and my friends would like to know if you wouldn't mind us traveling together with you?" A chubby boy with black hair that came up into three spikes on the top of his head accompanied by a bowl cut underneath asked. He was accompanied by an orange haired boy with a bowl cut and a sandy blonde haired girl with her hair in pigtails that curled at the end.

"No I don't mind I'm Ash, that's Sarah, and that's Max" Ash responded.

"Great I'm Tierno" the boy introduced.

"I'm Shauna" the girl introduced.

"And I'm Trevor" the orange haired trainer said.

"We just got our first pokemon today, so it would be great travel with an experienced trainer such as yourself" Tierno said, getting a nod from everyone else, a squirtle was by his side. By shauna's side was a bulbasaur and by Trevor's side was a charmander.

"Come on we better set out our first stop is Santalune City" Ash said and so the group set off with new friends in toe.

**To Be Continued!**

**Tell me what you thought in a review, constructive criticism is welcomed by flammes will be ignored!**


	4. Authors Note

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**_

I am currently rewriting this story, don't worry this Authors note will turn into a chapter when I finish the rewrite


	5. Important notice

This story is up for adoption PM or comment on this story if you want it


End file.
